


Sore

by annathecrow



Series: Femslash drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU
Genre: Awkward Make-outs, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, drabbletag6, injuries, the unglamorous side of superheroics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the hot post-mission make-out Dinah hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for femslash100 drabbletag6 prompt "[Dinah Lance/any - sore](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=4877418#t4877418)".  
> Pre-new52, vaguely early Birds of Prey period.

Look, it’s been a _long_ month. Not even the not-insignificant chance of a Bat suddenly dropping by can stop Dinah from kissing her girlfriend silly the moment she gets back to the clocktower. Of course, with Babs, kissing rarely stays just that, and soon Babs’ shirt is gone, Dinah’s corset half-unlaced, and she’s walking backwards towards their bedroom with Babs holding onto Dinah’s shoulders. ( _Not_ being carried, never that.)

Then: “Ow. Fuck, _ow_.” Crash, thud, Dinah’s back hits the floor, Babs landing on top of her.

“Barbara, are you laughing?”

“Mm-mm,” is the muffled reply, but Dinah can feel her body shaking with giggles.

“Shut up, you ungrateful goose,” she whines. “You landed on soft.” But really, who can blame her?

Babs kisses the tip of her nose in apology. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a busted knee from a botched landing. It was okay all day and _now_ it cramps up, the asshole.”

Babs humms sympathetically. “So, did we kill the mood, or...”

“Hell no! Just let me - owwww! - how about we just stay here?”

“You know how many people have the access codes, right?” Babs giggles, but she’s already unlacing Dinah's corset and really, Dinah thinks, they’ll deal.

 


End file.
